


Clarity

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: "What happened to the little boy insisted that his father was innocent all those years ago?" "He grew up and stopped believing in childish delusions. Henry Allen murdered his wife in cold blood. There's no ifs, ands, or butts about it." "If that's what you believe, then I'll just have to prove you wrong." Joe says.





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by The CW.

         When Barry Allen was eleven, his mother was murdered. To his young mind, a man in yellow had killed his mother, not his father. Barry spent years believing that until he became an adult. He stares at the police board, he'd made of his mom's case with a new sense of clarity. There was no man in yellow that night, that was all a delusion created by a scared little boy who couldn't understand why his father had killed his mother. The truth of the matter is, is that Henry Allen did kill his wife, and it's something that Barry will forever resent him for. It was just his luck that he'd missed the cut off line for the particle accelerator. He sighs, oh well, boo fucking hoo, life has always fucked him in the ass, why would this be any different?

         Barry had been angry at Joe when he was younger for saying what he did about Henry, but he was right. Barry knew the impossible didn't exist, so he stopped searching for it. What he wasn't expecting was to be doused in chemicals and struck by lightning that day. Barry ends up waking up nine months later to the sound of Lady Gaga's Pokerface. The hell?

         "I wonder if he can hear this music? I checked his facebook page, so it should be something he likes." A voice says. Barry opens his eyes in a panic.

         "He's up!" Caitlin exclaims. Barry looks at her.

"Where am I?" He asks.

         "You're in Star Labs. We've been taking care of you." She answers.

_"His muscles should be atrophied, but instead they're in a chronic and unexpected state of cellular regeneration." Her voice says._

         "What do you mean my muscles are in a state of cellular regeneration?" Barry asks. Cisco stares at him.

         "Dude, she didn't even say anything." He says. Barry blinks. _Wait, am I hearing these people's thoughts? Am I a telepath?_

         "You're right though. It's remarkable." Caitlin says.

         "Dr. Wells get down to the cortex like right now!" Cisco insists. Barry sits up as Dr. Wells comes in in a wheelchair.

"Welcome back Mr. Allen, we have a lot to discuss." He says.

         "No. Thank you for saving my life, but I'm done." Barry says, and that's when he leaves the building. That man was thinking about doing tests on him, no way in _hell_ was he sticking around. When Barry left the building, he ran. He needed to get to the Central City Picture News. When Barry eventually gets to the building, he stops running. His eyes widened when he realized that he'd gotten there way faster than he should have. No, that was impossible. He sighs and walks into CCPN.

         When Barry went to college, he studied courses in journalism instead of law. As an adult, he couldn't stand to be in the same field that would have let Henry live in jail instead of giving him what he deserved. So, he decided to go into journalism to spite him. When Barry walked into the building, he's greeted by Eric Larkin first.

         "Barry! Glad to have you back." He says. Barry chuckles.

         "Thank you, sir." He laughs.

         "Hell of a nap you took there. Wish I could take a nine-month nap." He says. Barry stares in shock. He was in a nine-month coma? What the hell? Suddenly he was approached by Iris, whose eyes widened upon seeing him. Suddenly she was running up to him, gasping as she pulls him into a hug.

         "You're _awake_! Why didn't Star Labs call us?" She asks.

         "I just woke up." He says. Suddenly everyone in the room was staring at him.

         "Hold the fuck up! You just woke up from a coma and you're already standing?" Alecia Monroe gasps. Alecia was one of the best journalists here.

         "Yeah. I'm fine." Barry says.

 _"Man that kid has some kind of guardian angel watching out for him. That's for sure." One person thought._ Barry's head starts pounding as thoughts begin to overwhelm him.

_"He just woke up from a nine-month coma after being struck by lightning. He shouldn't even be breathing, let alone standing."_

_"Clearly he's some sort of meta. He was near the particle accelerator after all."_

_"Maybe Star Labs experimented on him."_

Barry winced as everyone's thoughts began to blend together, and that's when he goes down to his office, before he passed out. When Barry gets there, he sighs with relief when he closed the door. Finally, it was quiet. He looks up when Iris comes in, staring at him in worry.

         "Barry! Are you sure you're okay? You didn't look good back there!" She exclaims. Barry looks at her.

         "Iris, I'm just shocked that I was in a coma. I promise, I'm fine." He lies. What was he supposed to say: _oh yeah, I run faster than humanly possible, and I can read minds?_ Yeah, no.

         "Well, take it easy. Eric will probably be grilling you by the end of the week." Iris grins as she returns to her office. Barry ends up going home to Joe's at the end of the day much to Joe's surprise.

         "You're awake! Why didn't Star Labs _call us_!" He demands.

         "I just didn't want them to bother you, so I thought I'd surprise you after work." Barry says.

         "Whoa… what? How are you even on your _feet_ right now?" Joe asks.

         "Let's just call it a miracle." Barry says.

         "Barry, I want to talk to you about something." Joe says.

         "Okay?" Barry asks.

         "I know who's been causing those weird robberies Bar." Joe says. Barry continues to listen.

         "It's Clyde Mardon. I know, everybody thinks he died in a plane crash after the Star Labs explosion, but he is alive.

All right, something happened to him that night. I think he can control the

Weather. The recent robberies, they all happened during freak

Meteorological events. And when I confronted Mardon, the street was

Instantly enveloped in fog." Joe tells him. Barry's blood boils at that statement.

"You wanna do this now? Fine. Mardon is dead. There _is no controlling the weather_ , Joe. Just like there was no _lightning storm_ in my house that night, and there was no man in yellow. It was the brain of a _scared little boy_ helping him accept what he saw." Barry spats.

"Your dad did _not_ kill your mother Bar, I believe that now." Joe states.

"Yes, _he did_ Joe! I'm sorry, but the jury knew it, I know it, and now he's _paying_ for what he did." Barry spats.

         "What has _happened_ to you?" Joe shouts.

         "What happened to the little boy insisted that his father was _innocent_ all those years ago?" He demands.

         "He grew up and stopped believing in _childish delusions_. Henry Allen murdered his wife in cold blood. There's no ifs, ands, or butts about it." Barry spats.

         "If that's what you believe, then I'll just have to prove you wrong." Joe says, his voice breaking. Barry had insisted on Henry’s innocence all those years, and no one believed him. Joe finally believes Barry, and now Barry was the one that had stopped believing.

 

 

 

        

 


End file.
